The present invention relates generally to a biological product.
Biological products usually include milk or milk products, bacteria and oil. Some of these products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,136, 4,565,698, 4,877,615, 5,086,040, 5,324,515, and 4,942,032. These products can be further improved.